


Please

by Tiny_Black_Cat



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: BDSM, Bisexual April Ludgate, Canon Polyamorous Character, F/F, I don't know how to write smut, I have a lot of feelings about relationship dynamics and them, Light Bondage, Minor Andy Dwyer/April Ludgate, Platonic BDSM, Polyamorous April Ludgate, Wax Play, domme!Ann Perkins, fluff??, gratuitous headcanons, ice cubes, like somewhat, sub!April Ludgate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Black_Cat/pseuds/Tiny_Black_Cat
Summary: They have an arrangement, April and Ann
Relationships: April Ludgate/Ann Perkins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of feelings about a setting like this with these characters but I do not have the patience to research if this is like How You Kink, soooo ... pretend it's realistic, if you'd like?
> 
> set in like early season 4? I suppose in an AU where they learned to get along a little better

April knocked on the door.

“Please,” she said when Ann answered.

She welcomed April in.

They had an arrangement. Andy knew about it, but he didn’t quite understand it, which was why April never came to him. It’s just that she would get into a Mood where she needed pain, needed to be held down and overpowered, and Andy couldn’t give that to her.

“Did something happen?” Ann said. April shook her head. She wasn’t quite sure if that was true or not—she’d been visiting Ann’s a _lot_ recently, but at the end of the day Ann didn’t mind. She also had itches to scratch.

April had worn a tank top and a skirt, and wondered if she should discard them.

“I’m gonna go get some stuff,” Ann said. April nodded. She slumped onto the couch, impatient.

“You remember the word?” Ann said, a minute later, when she came back. April nodded.

“You’re not doing that thing where you stop talking again, are you?”

“I dunno,” April said. “Depends.”

“Then you remember the _other_ safeword, the nonverbal one?”

April nodded. “Yeah.”

“I’m ready for you,” Ann said, and led her into her bedroom.

* * *

  
April was tied with her wrist to the headboard, topless, braless, lying on her stomach. She didn’t know what Ann was doing behind her.

“Ready?” Ann said.

“Yeah.”

Something hot dripped onto her back. It continued to drip and Ann let whatever it was—wax?—fall onto April. It wasn’t ridiculously hot—at first. Ann paused the drippings, for a second, and then April yelled in pain as something hotter burned her back.

Ann tested the wax on herself before she dripped it, and by now she trusted April to safeword. She didn’t ask if it was too hot. She dripped wax onto one of April’s shoulders, and she flinched.

Ann blew out the candle. On the spot on April’s back where she had dripped the hottest wax, she put an ice cube, to which April said, “ow.” Ann reached over April to untie each wrist, and let the other woman rub them, rolling onto her back. She met April’s eyes. She was panting—she wasn’t completely there, not anymore.

“Ann,” April said, unsure of what she wanted to ask.

Ann got off the bed to quickly grab another ice cube and washcloth. She came back onto the bed. She kissed April, holding the ice cube to her arm.

They didn’t do that in the beginning. Ann knew April was gay, but she also knew April was married, and they didn’t realize the sort of connection this would make. April was gay, April was polyamorous—Andy knew that, and Ann had figured she was neither, until recently.

The second or third time April was under Ann, a knife held to her throat and making terrified eyes at Ann—well, she’d learned a few things, and April had had a long talk with Andy.

April moaned into the kiss. Ann dropped the cloth with the ice cube in it, electing to pin April’s arms to her sides. April struggled beneath her, trying to move her arms for the sake of her not being able to. Ann straddled April’s hips, awkwardly breaking the kiss to sit on top of her to hold her down. Beneath her, April grabbed her arm with a pleading look and pinched her with her nails.  
  


* * *

  
It had started happened at a party or something—they all had had too much to drink and April made a joke about how Andy wouldn’t tie her up, not expecting to be taken seriously. Ann had responded that Andy had never let her tie him up either, and then their eyes met and they kind of had a moment of recognition and of “oh, fuck.”

* * *

Breathing heavily, Ann said, finally, “I have to get this off you,” picking at the drop of wax that has dried on April’s shoulder.

“No,” April mumbled, pulling Ann closer to her. Her eyes were closed.

“Doesn’t it itch or something?” Ann asked.

“If you take it off, does that mean we’re done?”

Ann paused. “I have a lot of paperwork to get to—“

April made noises of protest again.

“Are you like this with Andy?”

April opened her eyes. “Why do you ask?”

“I dunno—we can keep doing this but I can’t be available 24/7.”

“Yeah,” April said, “I am, but it’s never the same.”

“Do you think he understands it yet?”

“I don’t know if he’ll ever understand the whole ‘wanting to get beat up’ thing,” April said. “I think it freaks him out a little.”

Ann made a noise of agreement, tracing patterns on April’s arm.

**Author's Note:**

> okay idk if Andy is even in-character in my AU, if that makes sense, bc I feel like April probably dommes the fuck out of him but also she's very much a sub. so. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
